The Promise of Fireflies
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: Firflies honoring a whispered promise of years past...


A/N: I'm a bit sad and down lately because of a certain guy I miss… This is a side story to Yume o Miru; but I won't give out anything until the end. So just feel the wrath of my very first angst…

* * *

The Promise of Fireflies  
By: FallinOutFallinIn

"Forever, Kazuki…"

Kazuki turned to Ban's warm eyes, obviously startled by the sudden declaration.

It was one of those days where Ban and Kazuki spent a day together with no hindrances and the like. And now, here they were, by a riverbank, trying to catch the little light blobs in silence, until Ban broke the one that has been keeping them from being loquacious.

"Nani?" Kazuki finally asked after almost a half-minute of eerie silence. It was rare Ban would do the talking first; it was usually Kazuki that would strike up a conversation. "I didn't quite get the meaning, Ban."

But the Jagan master didn't even look in Kazuki's direction. Instead, he lifted a hand, lightly closing his hands to make a fist. He then finally turned to Kazuki, half-smiling. "What are you waiting for? Make a wish." He then placed his fisted hand atop of Kazuki's open palm; opening up the said hand.

Kazuki sighed while shaking his head. He glanced down, looking at the thing Ban had handed him. "I don't need to wish for anything more," he said, opening his hand, letting the firefly soar up. "I'm just happy that you're here with me. That's more than enough." He then heard Ban murmur something he barely heard. Barely; but then, he did. He chuckled softly. "I love you too."

Stunned, Ban laughed. "Thought you didn't hear that. But, I really do, Kazuki. I really do." He then gently took Kazuki's hand in his. "Heh… there goes my pride again. But it's okay… I guess."

"Really?" he asked. Although he knew the answer, he can't stop himself from asking. It's not that he didn't trust Ban or doubted him. He just wanted what Ban would answer.

"Yes, Kazuki, forever."

Kazuki smiled, hugging the other person. "Me too. Forever."

The light blobs continued to fly around under the same starry night sky, when two people sealed a very important promise, intending it to go beyond everything else.

* * *

Three years later

Ban sighed inwardly. He was stressed from all the work. Not as a get backer, though. He 'resigned' from being a get backer two years ago, now he was a professional journalist working for a very popular newspaper. In fact, it was considered Japan's national newspaper- The Japan Times.

He had been very busy lately; causing him to spend so little time with Kazuki. But despite all of the problems they faced, they still managed to be together.

For the last three years._"And counting."_ Ban added, laughing at his own half-joke. Kazuki never contradicted Ban when he chose to resign and be a journalist. He fully supported Kazuki until the end. _"Great fucking guy."_

Then something struck Ban. _"Shit! I was supposed to meet him today! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" _he panicked, looking at his watch. _"7:19PM! Oh no, I'm 20 minutes late! How can I forget a very important day! This day, of all days! Argh!" _He then immediately dressed in the most presentable clothing, rushing out of the door of his office.

* * *

When he arrived at the meeting place, Kazuki, of course, was already there, waiting patiently for Ban to come. When he spotted Ban out of breath, his eyes immediately lit up. He rushed over to Ban as fast as his feet could carry him. "Ban, are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned. 

"Wait," he said, in between gasps of air. "I'm trying to get a breather here." When he finally caught his breath, he looked at the concerned eyes of Kazuki. "Sorry, it kinda slipped off of my mind. It's just that I was so busy lately. You understand me, right?"

Kazuki was kind of hurt that Ban had let this day slip off his mind. He pouted, but after a while, he smiled. "That's okay. At least you remember, ne?"

The pout didn't go unnoticed in Ban's case. He smirked then laughed. "You're so cute."

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Don't treat me like a baby, Ban."

Ban laughed. "Yare, yare."

* * *

Ban yawned. It was one of the boring days where Ban and his fellow journalists have nothing to do. _"I had a great time with Kazuki yesterday." _A sudden burst from the door changed Ban's decisions about the 'boring' day. 

"Ban-san! I need you to write an article about this."

"Looks like it's urgent." Ban inferred. He momentarily studied the person who just got in- a 20-year-old brown-haired man. _"Boy is more like it,"_ Ban tried not to suppress a snicker. The guy, known as Soiichiro, was new at journalism and was quite clumsy. Ban had been his first friend, so every time he had new scoops and news, he would first approach Ban. "What is it now?"

Ban inferred. He momentarily studied the person who just got in- a 20-year-old brown-haired man. Ban tried not to suppress a snicker. The guy, known as Soiichiro, was new at journalism and was quite clumsy. Ban had been his first friend, so every time he had new scoops and news, he would first approach Ban. "What is it now?" 

"Someone got run over by a car," Soiichiro exclaimed, a glint of excitement in his amethyst eyes. "Listen to this, 'A man in his early twenties was run over by a car in Akumenji Street after witnesses claim seeing him with a date yesterday evening. Thankfully, the man survived with only min-'"

Ban cut him off. "Wait, Soiichiro. Would you just tell me this guy's name?" He was in a rush. He was afraid because Akumenji Street was the street where he and Kazuki met. He was afraid it might be-

"Fuuchoin Kazuki, it says here." Soiichiro said, a questioning look etched on his face. He looked up when Ban said nothing. He blinked when he found himself face-to-face with a Ban whose face was that of a mixture of pure surprise and horror. "Ban-san? Are you alright?"

Ban clutched the smaller man's shoulders. "Where's the hospital! Where!"

Soiichiro winced. "Ban-san, that hurts…" he then glanced down the paper when Ban released him. "It's says here… it's at Shinjuku General Hospital."

Ban didn't reply. He rushed out the door, faster than he did yesterday.

* * *

The petite nurse backed away as Ban approached, glaring. "I'm really sorry, Ban-san… but Kazuki-san is still in-" 

"Shut up! I need to see him!" shouted Ban, once again stunning the head nurse. He roughly shoved the scared out of her wits nurse to the side, barging in to Kazuki's room. What he saw made his hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Kazuki was asleep; his face was peaceful. But his body, as Ban guessed, was not. He was bandaged all over, from his head down to his ankles. "Fuck!" He slowly approached the string-wielder. "Kazuki…" He then placed a trembling hand over Kazuki's pale face.

Kazuki stirred. He groggily opened his eyes, trying to focus. The impact of the accident and the fall wasn't pleasant; but the sight that greeted him when he woke up was great. "Ban." He smiled.

Ban grinned. "Oi. You're awake now. That's a good thing. Look, Kazuki… I have to tell you something. I mean, I know it's not the right time, but…" Ban started, trailing off.

Kazuki smiled, although unaware. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving for the States tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Look, Ban… you don't have to do this!" Kazuki shouted. 

This was the day the two people involved were dreading for. It was the day Ban left for the States.

"I'm sorry." Ban said calmly. He showed no emotions in his face- no anger, no sadness.

Kazuki gritted his teeth although it was evident that he had tears, both from anger and sadness. "Why won't you come back! Why stay there! Why!"

Ban looked away, slumping his small bag over his shoulder, ready to leave. "There are some things in life that are better left unanswered, Kazuki. You are intelligent; you must know that."

Anger completely disappeared from Kazuki's tear-stricken face, now replaced by sheer grief. "B-but… you… you promised me forever…"

Ban merely shrugged. "Forever ends here, Kazuki. I'm letting you go. Find happiness without me." he said, quite emotionless.

"No, I'd rather be with you! Ban… please…" he now _beseeched_ Ban not to go but…

Ban looked up, then turned to Kazuki. "Well… looks like that's my flight. Bye… Kazuki." He brought his hand down to lift up his baggage. "Take care." Then, in what seemed like eternity to Kazuki, he disappeared.

Kazuki shook his head. He looked up, tears threatening to well up once again. _"How great, Ban… so forever means four years, huh? Great. I love you too." _Then he walked away. _"Really great."_

If only Kazuki saw the crystals that trickled down Ban's face.

* * *

Two years later

Ginji stretched. _"Aa… it's so early." _He thought of his best friend miles and miles away from him. Ban was still his best and closest friend after the two years of no contact. Ever since he and Kazuki got together, Ban still had time for him. _"Demo… I wonder how Kazu-chan is doing… Might as well visit him."_

Ever since Ban left for the States, Kazuki hasn't been himself. He would always walk around absent-minded, or doing things that he normally would never do. Ginji was sad for him.

"Ginji-san!"

Ginji turned to look at where the voice came from. He smiled. "Natsumi-chan! I was just on my way on visiting Kazu-chan, wanna come?"

Natsumi still had her youthful look even after 5 years passed. He was still her bubbly and depression-free self. "Haaaiii!" she said, waving.

* * *

They widened their eyes from shock when they arrived at Kazuki's 'apartment'. It wasn't fit to call it an apartment, they thought, after seeing this place like a living hell that had just been visited by a tornado. Books, pillows, notebooks were _everywhere_, left-over and rotten food by the table, torn papers. 

Natsumi was stunned. Kazuki-san isn't like this, she thought. She then turned to Ginji for questioning. "Ginji-san? Do you have any idea what happened here?" but from the look of Ginji's face, she already knew the answer.

Ginji shook his head. "Iie… let's just find Kazu-chan."

Natsumi nodded. Ginji checked the kitchen first while Natsumi went directly to Kazuki's room.

Ginji jumped when she heard Natsumi's shrill scream. He immediately went up the stairs as fast as he could, confused.

Natsumi was crying.

Ginji approached Natsumi at once. "Natsumi-chan? Why?"

Natsumi buried her head in Ginji's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She had her hands over her face.

When Ginji looked up to see Kazuki's room, he widened his eyes. After a minute, he bowed his head down. He, too, silently sobbed.

Sat on the chair beside the bed was the decaying body of Ban, holding a paper of what seemed like a photo of both of them. Scattered on his feet were also pictures of them- laughing, smiling, hugging, days where they were both happy. Kazuki, on the other hand, was 'sleeping', as they presumed, but as Ginji and Natsumi went closer, they realized that he wasn't breathing. He was just holding a very memorable picture- Kazuki and Ban sitting by a river bend, tiny specks of light floating around them, fireflies honoring a whispered promise of years past.

Owari

* * *

A/N: Got this idea from a Slam Dunk fic. Uhm… I'm not really into Slam Dunk now, but I searched the whole ffn for angst. That one caught my eye. Anyway, just in case, if you are confused, e-mail me. 

There are questions that I will not answer. But there are questions that I _will_ answer.

E-mail me, tell me what you think, question me, or simply review and leave your e-mail address. I will answer you.

This is probably the longest one-chapter fic I made.

* * *

Finsihed 04-27-05, 12:48PM Philippine time 


End file.
